Blaze of Glory/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Dustin McKenzie Shane Poettcker Miguel Martinez-Joffre Series Animation Supervisor Wade Cross Art Directors Maurice "Skip" Kimball Andy Poon Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Chuck Johnson Ken Faier Producers Tina Chow Logan McPherson Production Manager Katherine Chambers Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Joshua Pang Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistant Sheryl McGloffin Written By Clark Stubbs Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Morgan von Ancken Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Brian Cicero Research Coordinator Katherine Papazian Science Consultants Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Teresa L. Nighelli, M.S.Ed. Jenny Young Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Niki Foley Syr-Ivan Bennett Research Interns Carolina Aldas Meghan Wood Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Dusan Brown Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Kate Higgins Sunil Malhotra Alexander Polinsky James Patrick Stuart Angelina Wahler Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Casting Coordinators Lara Tran Shiondre Austin Casting Assistant Lyberti Nelson Talent Executive Michelle Levitt Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studios Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Engineers Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Buoyancy & Let's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Monster Machine Friends Written by Jordan Reyes, Aaron C. Harmon, Kyle Lampi, and Brianne Angarole It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim and John Zuker for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinators Kristina Rodriguez Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Supervising Storyboard Director Eddie Soriano Storyboard Directors Allen Jeffery Bruce Watkinson Shawn Marcario Fred Reyes Storyboard Artists Sujan Chowdhury Casey Sanborn Lauren Monardo Gramprey Animatic Editor Anthony Orkin Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Senior Designer Benjamin Hayte Designer Michael Mitchell Junior Designers Jae Cho Amy Fielder Nicholas Hong Design PA Madison Tuff Design PA Intern Tim Melnyk Modeling Supervisor Jason Julich Lead Modelers Tosh Suo Senior Modelers Christopher French Chan Man Park Junior Modelers Bernie Anderson Rodrigo Lissoni Calder Moore Ezra Petruik Leyre Torres Cougan Waddel Modelers Christopher Corvelli Robert Ghobril Bradley Kotris Modeling PA's Alberto Caprioli Animation Supervisors Chris Sakalofski Andrew Poon Senior Animators Scott Farquhar Bryan Gillingham Myles McNeil David Meigh Jonathan Moyes Animation PA's Hitoshi Aso Gayane Gyulkhandanyan Bradley Hale Mitchel Hutchinson Emilio Muniz Chanarat Temaismithi Chase Waller Animators Uri Alomin Adrian Butler Emma Cartwright Juan Chaparro Nicholar Hogan Ryan King Myung Lee Chris Pearson Enrique Perez Junior Animators Ray Kiranoglu Yasmine Vesalpour Stanley Watt 2nd Unit Animation Director Wade Cross Andrew Poon Senior Animator David Meigh Junior Animator Stanley Watt Animation PA Jeremie Melanson VFX Supervisor Ken Tsang VFX Lead Artist Keath Ling VFX Artist Tory Copithorne Imaging PA's Reese Bartlett Baljinder Singh Bassi Courtney Nadon Joel Schmid Rodmon Sevilla Kevin Vizconde Robin Wilson Compositors Nicolo Barco David Dam Bianca Desaulniers Nirmal Gill Junior Compositors Remi Larivere Denholm LaRoche Mauricio Pampin Milos Radojkic Post Production Supervisor Online Editor Chris Thurston Editor Henry Wan Assistant Editor Lori Zei Online Assistant Adam Kube Manager of IT & Facilty Operations Steven O. Moore Systems Administration Peter Chung Martin Sykes Software Developers William Ching Andrew Liang Senior Facility Coordinator Katie Findlay Junior Facility Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Supervising Software Developer Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Priyam Banerjee Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Brian Kang Wesley Luk Megan Mitchell Jessica Ng Michelle Quan Gary Yau Production Assistants Alun Cummins Tiarra Edmunson Queenie Law Jada McDermott Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Junior Sound Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Gord Hillier Stefan Seslija Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Jared Lim Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Nerd_Corps_Entertainment_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2014 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 1 credits